The thoughts of a count
by April July May
Summary: In the time of 1500 a young boy called James gets bitten by a strange old man. He gets adopted by him and learns to live his new life. He finds, and loses love, he lives for years , centuries even. Will James ever meet someone who can stay with him forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Come overhere' he whispered. The young man walked towards him. 'Closer' His ear was only a couple of millimeters above the lips of the dying man. 'Show me your neck' The boy did what he was asked, only because of the respect he was ought to have, only because the man was wounded. But when he did that, 2 sharp teeth, bit him and suck the blood out of the boy.

That's how it started.

His nickname became Dracula, while his real name was James. Instead of the forgiving and naïve boy he became a cold man.

When he was bitten, the only thing he felt, was the cold floor. And the old man whispering: Thank you. James started to scream as he felt his own body dying. The coldness took his heart and his brains. His body started to grew, he became mature.

Hunger...he had so much hunger. James scribbled from the ground and walked to a broken mirror in his house. He had changed a lot. He was very handsome: He had big muscles, he was taller, his grease hair was now clean and darker, he was a bit paler not much though. His lips looked kissable, his broken nose was normal again, his eyes were a bit lighter instead of dark green it was light green. Yes he became very attractive.

'How do you like your new look James?' The old man smiled. 'I like it, but how did I change?' 'You are now my adopted son James, I will teach you everything you have to know, We have years, no, centuries now' Confused as James was he listened and walked with the man.

A new life had started for him, one who will take years, ages centuries even.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As James walked by a bakery he stopped there for a minute. Gosh it smelled so good. Freshly baked bread and the beautiful cakes looking delicious behind that glass. He sighted and walked further.

It was already 100 years ago when he had eaten a piece of bread. The old man who had adopted him was Count Dracula, he was killed by a man called Van Helsing. So James inherited everything: Castles, secret hide-outs, money and the name. James walked under a bridge where a woman was silently screaming. She looked scared and he saw a man ripping of her skirt. 'You smell so good' the man whispered. 'Let the lady go' The dark voice came from close and the man turned around. 'Who is there?' He screamed and pulled the woman against him with a knife against her throat. 'I am count Dracula, and you should run' the voice said again. The man cut the throat and ran for his life. But he was faster...much faster. James grabbed him and bit him. He sucked all the blood out of this murderous creature. After that he burned the body and walked to the woman who was still lying on her back on the ground. She smelled so good. It was not too much iron, so she must be from the downtown. He only wanted to take a little sip of her blood. When his lips reached her open wound on her throat he stopped. He shouldn't do it, she was already almost death, and the least he could do was kill or heal her. He bit his hand and pressed it against her lips.

Drink it. Drink it you fool woman. 'Drink' He whispered.

He felt the blood dripping in her mouth. The smell of her blood made him think of a sweet pie. She smelled so damn good. James pulled his hand back. Her body did not change that fast as his own did. Of course this was normal because he was bitten by the real Count Dracula and he only carried the name. The woman started to make strange movements and became slowly more handsome: Her blond hair curled up, her blue eyes became lighter, All of the filth on her body burned up, her skin color was already pale so there was no difference with now. Her breast were bigger now and she looked very sexy for a downtown woman. 'Good evening miss, my name is Count James Dracula' He helped her up and she looked confused. 'D-D-Dracula?' He nodded. 'What did you do to me? Did you change me? WHY DID YOU CHANGE ME?' She was screaming but he stayed calm. This was not the first time someone was that confused. 'What is your name, my child?' He was calm and confident she was just like the others. 'C-Cherry, why did you change me?' she asked with a peeping voice. James cleared his throat. 'I changed you because you were almost death' 'But I can't live like this! Every night drinking blood and kill people' He sighted, what a whiner. 'You will get used to it, now I give you a choice' 'What choice?' ' You come with me to my castle and I'll teach you whatever you have to know, or you go to the others, here in downtown' It would be though a big loss if she wouldn't come with him, she looked so attractive, he could really use someone in bed. He smiled. 'I- I want to go to the others. Damn, too bad. 'Okay follow me'

They walked deeper into the dirty down town where the woman and man took a step back or hide their children. 'Why is everybody so afraid?' 'Because I want them to be, so I won't get tempted to kill these innocent people' Cherry looked around her and saw the people she ones knew hiding in their houses. 'Look mum it's Cherry' A little girl pointed to the blonde woman but her mother pulled her away. 'It's not Cherry anymore, she is a monster now' A little tear dropped down of cherry face. Immediately it changed in a snowflake who flew to the little girl and melted in front of her.

'We are here' James opened the door and Cherry looked scared into the dark tunnel. Or it looked like a tunnel.

As she stepped in it, James started to feel guilty. The vampires there were more busy with lust and blood. But she choose for them so his should feed his cold heart again and walk away. First he heard her gasping, what let him know that she found the vampires. Then a high scream and after that he heard her falling on the ground: She fainted.

James walked away, it wasn't his problem anymore. He climbed against a while like a spider, until he was on the roof of the house. Another victim and still he would be lonely in his castle. Now he understood the count, now he could say he was lonely. He missed the real Count Dracula, but it became his task to be a better one then the one before him. And he would ,with his own rules, his own ideas.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Why won't you bite me?' The young woman looked with big brown eyes in his. 'Aren't I attractive?' She asked. Attractive yes, every woman could be attractive, only if she wanted it. 'You are attractive Lana, but I won't bite an innocent woman, you should be happy you are still alive' When he dumped Cherry in that tunnel he moved to his other castle in Switzerland. He met Lana, a whore who lived on the streets. She had long brown hair, full lips, full breasts everything was perfect until she found out he lived a bit longer than 27 years. 'But I am not innocent, by far, Sir' She pulled the blanket of their naked body's and started to kiss him. 'I want to be with you forever' she whispered. He pushed her away and stepped out of the bed. 'No, Lana, No you cannot ask me this anymore! I gave you shelter you only should give company' 'You are lonely, Count Dracula, I could be your company forever'

She could be right. The smell of her blood made him hungry. Maybe he could do that, he wouldn't be alone anymore. But still she was human, not knowing she was talking about. He already lived 100 years. He saw what happened with people who wanted to be changed, no he shouldn't do it.

'I love you, Dracula, I cannot bare it to live without you anymore' 'Stop it Lana' Her lips touched his cold skin. He turned around and threw her on the bed. 'You like it rough, do you?' she asked. 'No, not at all' he answered. 'Come on Dracula' she whined. Her hands started to touch herself. James jumped above her and she gasped. 'You want it rough, Lana' He whispered. The long canines pushed them self in the soft skin of her neck. 'Yes, suck it, suck it all out of me' she giggled. The sweet blood, dear god, it tasted so damn good. He did as she asked and slowly sucked the life out of her. 'Stop' she whispered. Why? She wanted him to bite her, to feed on her, to suck everything out. Then again, she was innocent and did not want to die...so he stopped. She breathed very slowly. What did he do? Did he kill her already? As fast as he could he bit his hand and let the blood drop in her open mouth. 'Swallow my love and you'll be mine forever' She did as he said and slowly pulled the hand to her mouth. Her energy came back and before she drank too much he pulled his hand back. A terrified yell escaped her lips when she fell on her back again. 'It burns' she trembled. 'Good, let it take you over, let it change your body, move with it, just like sex' She smiled. She changed different than Cherry. She heated up , Cherry did not. Her lips were getting beautiful red, her eyes lightened up, her hair became longer and more straight. Beautiful, just beautiful. James came a bit closer because she stopped moving and her eyes were shut. 'Lana?' He whispered. Her eyes opened and she smiled. 'Dracula' She pushed him on his back and started to kiss him. 'Dear god, This feels so good, and I am so hungry' 'That's because you have to eat now, it's normal' She stopped. Why did she stopped? He liked the feeling. 'Let's eat then' she said.

The virgin young woman and man tasted very good. 'So what do you always do after dinner?' she asked. James clapped with his hands and two man walked into the room and moved the body's away. 'Well, I always read, or write, sometimes I seek pleasure of a beautiful woman' Lana went sitting on his lap. 'Am I such a beautiful woman?' She asked with a smile. 'Yes Lana, I am afraid you are' he said. Their lips locked for a second before James stopped it. 'What is it Dracula?' 'Let's go, I'll show you, your new room'

150 years passed by. He and Lana were happy with the steamy nights full of sex and drinking blood. Till it was 25th of December 1750. 'Come out you dirty vampires' the Swedish crowd yelled in front of the gate. 'They do have evolved don't they?' Lana asked. Her long hair was braided and she looked almost transparent with the black dress she wore. 'So we have enough food now' she said with a smile. 'No Lana, remember what I teached you' bored as she was she stood beside him and looked down at the crowd.

'You monsters, you child slayers' a woman screamed. 'Child slayer? I never touched...' James looked to Lana. 'Tell me the truth Lana, have you been sneaking around again?' She ran to the stairs and looked angry. 'Yes Dracula, I did, So what? I was hungry, I wanted a snack' she screamed. 'So what? I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT, They are innocent Lana' 'I like innocence Dracula, and I like it a lot' 'Every Lesson, was for nothing, I regret the day I changed you, Lana' She started to cry. Her tears weren't snowflakes like the ones of Cherry. These were little flames who burned her skin as it found his way down. Luckily her skin healed immediately. 'I don't regret I sucked the blood out of those children, And I never will!' She walked further upstairs but he was faster. Much faster. 'Leave me alone , Dracula' She tried to push him aside but he didn't move. 'No Lana, this is a mistake, I regret' He grabbed her throat and looked very angry. 'And I am going to rewind that mistake' 'No please, please don't I love you, you can't kill me' she plead. 'Don't pull this shit on me Lana, we lived 150 years together, and every time we get troubles because of you, dammed!' He threw her away from him. 'I am done with the manipulating words coming out of those beautiful lips of yours. Done with the crowds coming in front of our house screaming that they will kill us. DONE LANA, DONE' The vague pictures of little children being killed by Lana despised him. Their lifeless body's who surround her while she takes her next snack. No not anymore, he would put an end to it. Once again he grabbed her throat and looked her in the eye and whispered: 'I wanted to live with you forever, but I cannot with a child murderer, goodbye Lana' She screamed as he sucked the life out of her and broke her neck on the same time. He felt so sorry, he really thought he had a companion. But still a child murderer wasn't a good company. More ice putted his not beating heart in a cage. Her body stopped moving, and finally she became dust what disappeared. He sighted.

Again he was lonely.

Again he had to start somewhere else, Paris maybe? He grabbed his money and started to walk to the exit.

The people looked afraid as he walked through the gates. 'Shall we kill him?' someone whispered. 'No let him go, it was not him we wanted' The people started to run inside his house while he just walked away, to a new start.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Thank you sir Thomas' Her lips were full, her eyes green like jade. Her red hair braided like a goddess. Yes he wanted her badly. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, kiss her and feed on her. She walked by and he watched her, observed her. 'A drink, sir?' 'Who is that lady with the beautiful red hair?' He asked. 'Lady Justine, sir, She is family from the Thompsons, rich too' The servant smiled and walked away. Justine. Made him think of a German or French person. He wanted her, so he would get her, one way or the other.

'Goodnight, milady' Justine nodded and brushed her hair. The door closed. Finally a moment for herself. Or so she thought. A handsome man walked to her, he came out of nowhere, so she startled for a second. 'Hello Justine' She jumped up and looked at him. 'What are you doing in my room?' He smiled. 'You pulled my attention, Milady' 'I never have seen you?' 'That's because I am like the wind, you can hear me, feel me, but you can't see me' What a mysterious man, charming, good looking! Justine had to hide her red cheeks behind her hair by looking down. 'Well, Sir Wind, Could you please get out of my room now I really would like to take a sleep' 'Dracula' She looked up. She heard that name before. But where? James took a step closer towards her. 'Do you really want to sleep, Justine?' He touched her arm and a warm feeling went through her. 'W-w-what?' His eyes shimmered for a second. 'No, I think I don't want to sleep anymore' She said. His hand touched her warm skin. She smelled so good. She would be perfect...to be his. He lead her to the bed where she laid down. 'W-what is happening with me, I feel so...strange' she whispered. 'Justine, I want you..badly..please give me the permission to take you' Her eyes were looking into his, her beautiful apple green eyes. 'N-no, no I don't want you, I want Sir Thomas' She whispered. Sir Thomas? Why that arrogant frog? He looked much better than him and he wanted her not because of her money! He would get her one way or another. 'Well then, I don't think that's going to happen, dear Justine' He pushed his canines in her soft flesh and started to suck sweet, sweet, blood out of her. Yes She would be his, forever. 'No, Stop' She screamed. He pushed his hand on her mouth so nobody could hear her voice. Nobody could take her away from him now. She bit as hard as she could and catched some blood in her mouth. She swallowed his blood and slowly fainted. He stopped drinking.

It took longer the time before she woke up. Her beautiful red hair was curled up. Her eyes were brighter and she looked so attractive. He never felt this before, and he never would have bitten her because she was innocent. But he could not resist the feeling he had. 'How do you feel, my love?' he asked. She felt with her fingertips the canines in her mouth. 'W-what, have you done to me?' she asked. 'Well I was just enjoying your sweet blood, but when you bit me, you drunk my blood and now you actually changed yourself into a vampire' She looked in the mirror and gasped when she saw her new look. 'I don't want this! Change me back immediately' 'I can't ' And if he could he still wouldn't do it. Justine grabbed a scissor and hold it against her neck. 'Yeah, sure, please try' He just said. Justine looked confused and threw it away. She started to cry ash what disappeared in the open air. Interesting. Every time they had something special when they cry. Also when they change. He started to see it as a experiment. 'Justine, come with me, to my castle. You can't stay here anymore, your parents and friends won't accept you, You will have your own room and you can walk everywhere' She hissed. 'No I don't want to' He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. 'If you won't come out of free will, I will take you!'

When he moved with Lana from Switzerland to Sweden she couldn't stop talking. Justine was very silent and angry while they were driving too his castle in England. Of course the king was very jealous with the fact that a count had a bigger castle then him. Also the king was afraid of Count Dracula. Everybody was. The stories of the old Count Dracula became combined with James. Though he was more careful with the ones he bit and took from the streets. Cherry did not want him because she was to afraid, sometimes he still wondered how she was, would she still be alive after so many years? He had to kill Lana because she fed on children, he liked children too much to let that happen all over again, each year so he killed her. Now he met Justine, who did not want to be with him, and still she was a bit curious. He could tell on the way she looked at him, wondering what he was planning. Also a bit charmed maybe.

'Look at this place' She screamed of joy. James smiled. Glad she was talking more than earlier. 'You like it?' He asked. She nodded and walked upstairs. 'Where is my room?'

Her room was in the colors lavender and light blue. She sniffed the sense of lavender and roses and smiled. 'It is so much better then home. Not being mean or anything, we have it luxe but not like this, so this is a improvement' James greeted her and gave her the rest and time to dress herself for diner. Yes she would be his, he already saw it. He wanted her ,still, maybe tonight already.

After he had learned her to feed on virgins whom taste very sweet and pure he walked her to her room. 'You know, you say your name is Dracula, but in the stories I've heard you should be a monster. Are you a Monster, Count Dracula?' The green eyes peered in his. Was he a monster? He fed on human blood, changed woman into vampires so they could be his forever, he moved from country to country only to seek the love he missed. Still he saved children, took poor people into his house to eat and sleep to even give them a job. This was a good question: Was he a monster? 'I don't know, Justine, I leave the answer in your hands so you may decide if I am or not' She smiled. 'I have to know you a bit better then' She answered and walked into her room and closed the door. James smiled and started to walk to his own room.

The next evening Justine walked to the fireplace in the living room. She felt alone and hoped Dracula would sit here, but he did not. 'Are you searching for the master, Milady?' A old , small, smelly man walked towards her. His grey hair was just as long as her own only he did not take care of it. 'Maybe, why do you ask' 'If you do I have a message for you: He went into town to buy some new garments. He strictly forbid that you would follow him' Justine smiled. Forbid? That was a word she really hated, because her mom said that too, when she wanted to go out. 'Why can't I follow him?' 'He forbid, He always goes out round this time, Milady, he'll be back soon' The smelly man turned around and started to dust the furniture. Justine watched him for a couple of minutes and then walked away.

Later that night he finally came back. She grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. 'Why, Why did you leave me?' she screamed. He looked down and was amused. 'Why I left you? Well I am back, aren't I? So I did not leave you' He turned around and she felt the cold wall against her back. 'Why didn't you take me with you then?' She asked. 'I wanted it to be a surprise' He clapped his hands. A young woman in a beautiful dress walked towards them. 'Food?' she asked. 'No, darling, the dress' he whispered. James took a step back so she could see it better. She started to cry. The ash disappeared as the first time in the air. 'Thank you , so much' She whispered. She then, grabbed the young woman, ripped the dress of her and bit her. 'What are you doing' James screamed. With her lightened eyes she looked at him, devilish, and sucked the life out of the young woman. 'JUSTINE' Her canines popped back and she let the lifeless body fall on the ground. James kneeled near the body and checked her pols. 'Why, Justine, why can't I have a woman who doesn't eat or kill others?' Justine grabbed the dress and ran away. James lifted the young woman and started to walk outside. 'I am sorry Greta, I did not meant to let this happen, I feel so sorry' He whispered.

Justine sat on her bed when James walked into her room. 'I am sorry' she whispered. 'Don't be' He said. She looked up but before she could say anything else he already walked away. He wanted her, but he could not have it that she just killed Greta. Why does he pick those types of girls? Young woman who kill others because they are hungry or because they are mad. Why? Why? It wouldn't matter anyway. He wanted to make her love him. He had time enough. He could wait.

The next morning Justine woke up she fell from the ceiling on the ground. 'Good morning, Milady, have you slept well?' It was the dirty old man from yesterday. She crawled very fast on the wall and hissed to him. 'Go away' she yelled. 'What is the problem?' James walked into the room like there was no problem. He was relaxed. Calm. Like usual. 'I don't want him sneaking into my room like that' she hissed. 'You are scared of Gary? May I remind you that you are a vampire Justine? And he is just a old man who can die every minute of the day?' James said. She finally came down but still with a distance. 'Fine' she said and walked away. 'Women' Gary hissed and started to clean the room.

'Justine, get off the roof' James commanded. Her eyes peered in his. 'No' She walked balanced to the other side. 'Let's talk' he said. 'No' She walked to the other side. 'Justine, I command you to come down, NOW' 'NO' He jumped to her and grabbed a handful of hair. 'Listen, I don't accept this childish behavior, you talk to me like a grown woman, act like it too' He pushed her of the castle and she started to scream. Justine fell on the ground and broke her neck. James landed softly near her and coughed for a second. 'Stand up, and act normal, Justine' Her body started to move again. 'Let's dine' He said and walked away. She looked into his eyes while he was enjoying the young virgin. 'Count Dracula can I ask you something?' He looked up. 'What would you like to ask?' 'They say you are a great lover, is that true?' He smiled. Great lover, well what could he answer on that, he wasn't that bad, right. 'Why won't I show it to you and you will give your own conclusion on that question' Suddenly she felt very shy. He wanted to...Could she do that? She still felt something for Thomas. Maybe she should wait with his offer. She wanted to meet Thomas tonight. 'Maybe another time' she answered. He nodded and she left.

Thomas was standing in the park. He coughed for a second and looked to a woman walking by. 'You look good lady' he yelled. The woman turned around and cursed him before she walked any further. 'Thomas?' Justine smiled as he looked to her. 'Lady Justine? W-where did you came from?' He asked. 'Long story, I am so glad to see you' She putted her arms around him and hold him close to her. 'Justine, tell me, where were you and what happened we searched of the whole town and nobody could find you!' She started to sniff, and later to cry. The tears changed in ash. Thomas took a step back and observed her. 'Justine what happened? your teeth! and your tears' he gasped. Her eyes glow in the dark and he shivered. 'There was a man in my room at the night of my disappearance, he changed me in this monster, please Thomas don't be afraid of me' 'I am sorry, Justine, but you changed in a monster, are you going to drink my blood?' She started to feel turned down. Why was he acting like that? She still was the same. The only thing what changed was her appearance. 'I mean you look better than before, but those teeth and your tears make you a monster, how do you live? On human blood' That's it. He was afraid of her! So Dracula was right. He only wanted her for the money! Not for who she is or was. 'He was right' she whispered. 'Who was right? About what?' Thomas asked. 'You never wanted me for who I was, you only wanted my money! Not my love! Only my status and money, you selfish bastard' 'No Justine I never wanted your money' He started. But she wasn't even listening. 'No Thomas, no more hurt anymore, I never want to see you again' She turned around and walked away. He yelled her name still a couple of times but she ignored him. The only thing she wanted was: Dracula. His arms around her, collecting his love he held for her. She hated Thomas.

'Dracula' Justine yelled. James walked down the stairs and looked at her. He was half naked and Justine couldn't stop with her blushing. Perfect timing...she thought. 'What is it Justine? Why did you yell like that?' He asked. He was so handsome, and calm. She did not understand him, she never will. 'I wanted to...' She stopped, ran towards him, jumped in his arms, and locked her lips with his. Finally. He carried her to the living room where a bearskin lay on the ground. Softly he putted her on it and kissed her while he tore her dress apart. 'I want you' she whispered. He felt her, he tasted her, They became one when he bumped into her. First slowly, and soft. Than faster and harder. And she screamed of joy. Yes Justine was his now, forever.

'No sir Thompson, I am sure with what I saw, Justine is still alive and I know who held's her!' The older man peered in the eyes of Thomas. 'Than tell me, where is my daughter?' He asked.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

Justine woke up with a happy feeling. 'Dracula?' she purred. But he wasn't there anymore. No, he was hanging above her on the ceiling. 'Dracula?' She asked. His eyes opened and he landed softly above her. 'What is it, my love' She kissed him and disappeared. 'I found out what I can do' She said smiling. He pulled up his eyebrow. It was getting more interesting then he thought. Especially because she wasn't very old yet. 'How did you do that?' He asked. 'Well I practiced, by concentrating, and slowly I could do it' 'Bravo then' He said and grabbed her. 'Can we go to Paris?' She asked. He kissed her neck. Then her cheek. 'We could' She made him stop. 'Then let's go!' She disappeared and he sighted. Was he in love? He didn't know. Though she still fascinated him. But now, he had to make everything ready..for Paris.

'Isn't it beautiful' She screamed. Dracula left him a perfect old castle for him and Justine loved it! It was already 2 o'clock in the night so everybody was already sleeping. James smiled when she opened the secret doorway to the garden. She sighted. 'It's too bad that we can't walk in the sunlight anymore...' He felt pity when he saw her face. Maybe she would be happy again if she saw his garden what Dracula built ages ago under his house. Yes he had a heart..had. 'Justine come with me' he said and took her downstairs. 'This is ..amazing' she whispered. Beautiful colored flowers grew everywhere. A fountain was surrounded by a little pond. She smiled. 'I can stay here for hours' 'And you can, if you want too'

But when 26 years passed it wasn't that easy as he thought. In Europe witch trials started and James knew that they couldn't stay much longer in Paris anymore. But he was too late when he let the old woman on a cold day in. 'Who is this, love?' Justine walked to the old woman and smiled. 'I don't know, sweetheart, I just let her in to warm for the fire' 'How kind of you' She walked away and grabbed a blanket and gave it to the old woman. 'Merci, Madame' They took place at the fire and the woman was staring at Justine. She shivered, why was she staring. James sat next to his love, and hold her close. 'Je sais que vous' The woman called. Justine did not understand it, but he did. I know you...How did she know them. 'Il ya 24 ans, oui,oui!' The woman became mad! How could she know Justine? She never went out of her garden, except if she wanted to be loved by him. 'Comment la connaissez-vous son?' Justine looked from the one to the other, what where they saying? ' Elle a sauvé ma fille' James looked to Justine. How? 'Justine she claims you have saved her daughter..is she right?' The woman looked to her. 'I-I-I can't remember saving someone..' she said. 'avec la magie' The old woman yelled of joy. 'Justine, she really knows you' Then she started to cry ash. 'Cendre?' The woman asked. 'Tais-toi' He screamed angry. 'Oui monsiour' she whispered. 'Justine?' 'I saved her daughter from a witch trial' A hard knock made them jump up. 'Hide her' he said angry. 'I'll deal with you later' Justine helped the woman up and whispered she had to come.

When he opened the door a group of people was standing in front of him. 'We want the witch!' Someone screamed. 'There is no witch in this house, noble people of Paris' A fat man walked forward. 'Listen, you stupid Englishman, maybe you think we are stupid , but we understand you and we also speak your language! Now bring us the witch you hide' 'Oui' the others screamed. Stupid, indeed, but they would see themselves. He smiled. 'Please, come in' he invited. For a minute they were astonished, then they walked in, into his trap. He closed the door and locked it. 'Now would this be a place, of a witch?' 'la sorcière' a woman screamed. Justine just walked to the hall. Not knowing what the people had said, he walked towards her. 'They think you're a witch' he whispered. 'W-what? I didn't do anything' she said. 'Etes-vous sûr, au sujet de son' He asked the people. 'OUI' They screamed. 'They are pretty sure you are a witch, love' 'I'll show them a real witch' she said angry. Her canines came out and as fast as the wind she killed them, one by one. 'Pourquoi!' The old woman looked at Justine who threw a young woman away. 'Ce pour quoi?' James asked. 'Elle a tué... ma fille' 'What did she say?' Justine asked. 'You just killed her daughter..' He said. 'Elle voudrais venir et avoir moi' the woman cried. 'I can save her!' Justine said. She searched for a familiar face and showed it to the woman. 'Fransecka' The woman yelled. 'Stop' James screamed and took the woman in his hands. 'Regarde moi dans les yeux' 'Oui' she said and looked into his eyes. 'You understand English now?' 'Yes' She said with a accent. 'Good, now listen, you never had a daughter..you are just a servant in my house, now clean up the mess Justine made and then take a bath' 'Yes, sir' She walked to the death bodies and started to move them away. 'You come with me!' he commanded Justine. They walked to a study room where he locked the door. His eyes lightened up. 'You should be more careful with whom you eat' He said. 'I know, but I can't take it that they just spit with their words, like it can't hurt people!' She sad. 'Justine we are in Paris now' He said. She took a seat on his study table. She looked so sexy, sensual, everything he needed right now. He pushed her on her back and tore her dress, again. She wanted him, he could know because of her fast going breathing. She putted her nails in his back. 'Take me love' She whispered. He bumped into her. Slowly just like the first time. Then faster. And she loved it. She pushed him on the ground and dominated him. She went faster and faster. His hands were everywhere: on her face, her hips, her breasts. 'Faster' He moaned. And she did. James turned the roles again and let his love juice fled into her love cave. This love, this feeling, he wished it would never end. Justine looked up with blurry eyes. 'Dracula, do you love me?' she asked. 'I think I do my love' he whispered and kissed her sweet tasting lips. The door opened and the old woman walked in. 'What is it' He said with a angry expression. 'A crowd, sir, they are trying to break in' she said. Justine jumped up and ripped a curtain and turned it a couple of times around het naked body and looked outside. 'She is right, it's a big crowd' 'Hide yourselves' He said and went to the door.

'We want the witch!' It was a other man, a British man. Interesting. It was a big crowd, probably the whole village... They pushed James aside and started their search party. 'A word, please' James asked the British man. 'Yes?' 'There is no witch here, so if there will be damage, I send you the bills' James said. The man nodded. 'I FOUND HER' A young man pushed Justine on the ground. James wanted to grab her and run, but the British man held a silver stake against his heart. 'Not so fast, Dracula' He said with a big smile. A woman pulled the curtain of Justine naked body, and a other cut her hair. 'Your name child' He said. 'Justine Thompson' She yelled. The man took his stake back and walked towards her. 'J-Justine?' She looked up and recognized the face of Thomas. 'Thomas? Why?' She asked horrified. Her hair started to grow again until the length she first had. ' Sorcière ' A woman said and spit in her face. 'You did not change at all' He whispered and wiped the spit away. 'What is this? Are you a witch? Why don't you age?' He asked. 'I age, but not with my body' she explained. Thomas started to laugh. 'Nice try, Justine, I have heard too many stories' Ash flew from her cheek and he shivered. James was just standing there, waiting to get his time, to save Justine. 'You are so beautiful, we did everything to find you, and we never did, until now' Thomas said. He walked to James and stabbed in him, all of sudden, in his chest with the stake. 'DRACULA' Justine screamed.

He felt himself becoming heavy. It was silver, so he would not die, he would paralyze, until someone took it out of him. But the next question would be: how long would that take? He looked at Justine who screamed. He wanted to call her, save her. But he could not. They build a fire of the wood in his house. Then Thomas stabbed Justine with a other stake. She stopped screaming and fell right in his arms. 'What shall we do with him?' someone asked. 'Put him in a casket, I will take him to England!' He lifted Justine and put her on the wood. 'Make the witch burn back to hell' He yelled. The people listened and threw fire and on Justine. A soft scream and gasping made James notice she was in pain. 'Justine' he whispered before they putted him in a casket. Forever, in the dark. Thomas looked at Justine and took an axe. 'SHE MUST DIE' He screamed and chopped of her head. Everything of her turned in ash and he smiled. 'Let the house burn, take Dracula and bring him to my ship'

James felt himself weak. What was that idiot planning? He would find out, sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

The years have passed and James only weakened. He waited and waited. He did not know how long ago he was stabbed by that filthy Thomas. Also he did not knew where he was now. The only thing he did knew was that he still was locked in the coffin. Damn Thomas. If he is still alive, he would kill the bastard, a slow death probably. A door opened. Wait, a door opened. James held his breath and listened carefully. Footsteps walked slowly towards him, the coffin. 'Open it Jerimiah' he heard someone saying. Someone broke the coffin with an axe and James fell forward. 'What is that?' Jerimiah yelled. A young woman kneeled near James and looked into his eyes. 'It's a man' she whispered. 'I don't know what you are going to do Mina, but I am leaving!' The man ran for his life and Mina screamed his name a couple of times but did not leave James. 'H-H-help me' He said with a raw voice. She looked down and pulled the stake out of him. He breathed his lungs full of air and smiled a bit. 'I am sorry to say this, sir, but you look very awful, come with me I'll bring you to the hospital' She wanted to help him, but instead he stood up, he grabbed her and bit in her neck. For a moment she screamed and yelled, than she became quiet. He stopped before she would die and looked into her eyes. 'Thank you Mina' he said. She nodded. 'I thought vampires did not exist' she said and touched his face. 'Well they do' She smiled and sat straight up. 'So what is your name?' She talked to him, like nothing had happen. What was this for strange woman? He observed and saw the strange clothing she wore. 'Dracula' He answered. She started to laugh. Did he say something funny? 'Dracula? Man, you should come up with something better than that, I mean how can I introduce you to my family' What introducing? This woman was mad! 'Wich year is it?' He asked. '2012' She answered. His eyes became big, very big. 237 years have gone by? And nobody ever opened the casket until now? 'Why do you ask?' 'Because I am 512 years old, dear' Now it was her turn to make her eyes big. 'So you still are believing you are a vampire' She asked. 'I know I am one' He said. 'Well let's see, put your hand into that itsy bit of light over there' She commanded. He did as she asked and his hand started to burn immediately. 'So cool' she yelled. He went back in to the shadow and stayed there. 'Wait, I have some male clothing for you, stay where you are' She said and walked away. He looked around to see if he saw something familiar. The room where he was looked burned and smelled horrible, where did he landed? 2012 what would bring him for new things? Mina came back with three big bags. She threw them on the ground and giggled. 'Okay I can explain this, my brother Jerimiah and our nephew like to do a fashion show sometimes, they are gay, so they always leave their clothing in my car, wich in this case is very handy' She grabbed a blouse, jeans and an pair of army boots out of the first bag. 'I think you'll fit these' she said. He took the clothing and disappeared in the shadows. 'Right, listen, Dracula' She said his name with a extra low voice and giggled after. 'What do you think of meeting my parents? I mean they are very sweet and we can offer you a bed' He walked out of the shadows and she looked at him and smiled. Yes he looked very good in his new outfit. She threw deodorant to him and he looked abused. 'What is this?' He asked. 'Well, it's for your arm pits, just press that thingy above and hold the spray under your arms' 'Why do you use that?' 'Because people smell badly from under there?' She laughed. He rolled his eyes and sprayed first in his eyes, than his mouth, when he coughed of the strange smell, and after that he did it right. 'Well done, Sherlock Holmes, now let's go' 'I can't' 'Why not?' she was already standing ready to walk away. 'Sun hurts me' He said. 'Ow yeah, sorry I totally forgot, well I will come back about 4 hours it should be dark enough then' She smiled and waved him goodbye.

What a strange lady, but interesting.

Mina did came around 8 o'clock in the evening. It felt so great to be himself again. Or at least sort of himself. He walked in a unknown time, and the woman who was driving this strange thing was 19 years old and already talking about things you should do when you are married. He also saw other kind of women, and they weren't attractive, with dyed blonde hair, stuff on their face what made them orange. Mina was perfect, she did not were that strange stuff, nor she dyed her hair. Also her clothing looked better than the other ones wore. 'We are almost there, I am so happy you've come' She said and parked the car. James stepped out of it and looked at the big white mansion. It looked familiar somehow. 'I guess you recognize the place?' She asked. 'Somehow I do yes' She smiled. 'It was the old house of the Thompson's, my dad renovated it' Justine...Ow lord how could he forget about her? He was so busy with himself and the casket he totally forgot about his love for her. 'What is your full name, Mina?' He asked all of sudden. 'Mina Elizabeth Justine Thompson' She answered. ' Now listen , don't tell my mum about the vampire thingy, because she will freak out' He had to smile.

'Welcome, my name is Connie Thompson, over there is my son Jerimiah and my husband is Thomas' Connie was a sweet lady with dyed red hair who tried to be calm. He saw the blood pumping and she smelled like a sweet apple pie. He was getting hungry , so he was very glad when Mina pulled him away from her mom. 'I was just thinking, what are you going to eat? Are you able to eat human food, without dying?' 'I cannot eat human food anymore, I will...' 'Take me out to dinner!' Mina said. 'W-what?' 'Than I will eat something like pizza, and you will search your own food' She smiled and found herself very smart. 'Maybe this will work' They walked back to the rest of her family and they all looked up. 'My sincerely apologies, I interrupt your conversation, but I really would like to ask Mina's father for permission to take your daughter out' The mother gasped and then smiled. 'This is so DIFFERENT, Mina you finally found a good person! Someone who is polite, and does respect the rules, I am so sorry for my reaction' The mother became quiet and looked at her husband. 'Thomas, say something!' She said. The man looked up. Those eyes, said he wanted to say something else instead of: 'You have my permission, she should be back round 12' No they wanted to say: 'I am going to kill you, I know who you are' 'Let's go' Mina pushed James out of the door and ran to the car. 'What was that? Do you know my dad? Is he a vampire too?' She started to drive away from her house and she still looked excited. 'No, but I think he is a great, great, great, great, grandson of the Thomas I knew, and I really wanted to kill that bastard' 'Hey calm down, we are still talking about my father' She said and parked the car front of a cinema. 'My apologies, I shouldn't have said that, Where are we?' 'The cinema' She stepped out and slammed the door. He was fault, he knew it, but dear lord what a temper this young woman had.

'Mina, I'm sorry, Mina' he was running after her and grabbed her arm. 'Stop it' she said. 'I know you are angry, and we just met, I was wrong, and I apologies, again' She stopped walking and looked into his eyes. She felt different, warm, comfortable, beloved. 'Okay, okay, just let go off me' She pulled back her arm and the feeling went away. He walked behind her and they went into the cinema.

'And?' She asked. They walked back to the car and she smiled. 'Well, I think I liked it' He said. 'Great, I am so hungry, aren't you?' She asked. 'Well I could use some virgin blood..' Her eyes became big. She did not felt really safe when he said that kind of things. 'Well, I am going to eat pizza, then you will go and find your virgin blood' She said and stepped into the car. Mina sat on her favorite spot near the window and ordered a big slice of tuna pizza. After her dinner she was still sitting there for 1 hour. Finally she saw him, when she walked back to her car. 'Where were you!' O, lord she was mad again. That temper should be tamed! 'I was worried, I thought you were killed in the streets of England, or you were kidnapped, you can never be sure these days!' 'I was eating..It's hard to find pure virgins here on your beloved streets, or I had to feast on children, if that's what you want?' She was quiet...than giggled.. and laughed so loud he couldn't stop himself to laugh with her. 'Virgins? These days, man, you were asleep for so long?' She stepped in the car and he did the same.

'So you still live with your parents?' He asked. 'No I mostly come there because my house is quiet and small, I still study' 'You study?' She nodded. 'I want to become a actress, or a writer maybe an artist, so I follow classes with these subjects' 'You want to play in such a thing like we watched in the "cinema"?' She nodded again.

Her house was indeed very small. It was only one big room with a 2 person bed, a couch, a kitchen and a bathroom. 'I know it sucks, it's small, we'd better let you sleep at my parents, but after what you said about my dad I don't really think that was a good idea' She threw her keys in a glass bowl on the coffee table. 'So I guess you don't sleep at night, do you want to watch TV or a movie?' 'A what?' 'Of course..' She walked to the couch and grabbed the remote. Then she pushed a button and a small cabinet showed some light. 'It's like in the cinema but then smaller' She explained. He was sitting on the couch and looked at the screen. 'Okay, you'll probably enjoy yourself ,I am going to sleep goodnight' No response, well then. She walked to her bed and put off her clothes. After that she walked to her small bathroom and went into the shower.

She lay in her bed naked. James was floating above her and observed her. So peaceful and relaxed. Mina turned around and he turned with her. He lay next to her, watching her, feeling her breath on his cold skin. She shoved closer to him until she lay exactly in spooning form. This mad woman lay comfortable and he did not mind. No he just started to think of Justine. She was family, maybe from a other root, but still family of Justine, the one he loved so much. The one he had lost to humans...The one who he wanted so badly. He lost her..and he was locked in a damn coffin BY HUMANS! He would never forgive himself for that. He would make Mina his and never, ever, let humans get near her!

_'What are you doing?' Mina looked into the eyes of the vampire. He smiled. She felt very attracted to him. 'Let me make you mine, my love' Before she could say anything he kissed her soft lips. Slowly and carefully he opened her pants and let his hand feel her. 'Stop before you take my virginity and I'll regret it' she tried. 'I know you want it, Mina' He whispered. His finger went in her and she moaned. 'NO'_

Mina opened her eyes and looked around her. 'Are you okay?' Out of the shadows the light green eyes of Dracula looked at her. 'Yes I am fine, thank you' She stepped out of bed and looked on her mobile wich time it was: 03.00 o'clock. Damn it she was so tired but on the other hand she was awake! 'Dracula, do you have a normal name instead of that?' She asked. They stared to each other for a moment long. 'Yes I do, it's James' He whispered and she slowly started to feel tired. 'W-what are you doing?' she mumbled. 'I'll let you fall asleep again, because you probably need that' With a fast walk he catched her and lifted her. 'I-I..' She did not say anything anymore when he putted her on her bed again.

James hid in the corner of her room when the sun came up. 'MINA' He screamed when his hiding place wasn't good enough. 'MINA' 'I am awake' She looked right in the sun and then at James. 'O, god' She said and ran to her window to close all her curtains. 'I am so sorry, can I do something for you? Do you need blood?' She asked and grabbed a knife. 'NO! Your mad? ' He asked and showed her that he was healing already. 'That is so cool!' She smiled. James looked in her eyes. They were brown a bit yellow ,though. She had the same lips like Justine, full, kissable everything he liked about her then was in Mina. She was only a bit strange, and not scared of him at all, no she wasn't like Justine! How could he compare those two with each other? Maybe they had the same lips but that's it! Be silence! He thought by himself. 'Well I have to go to school today, do you think you can survive the day?' She asked. He nodded. 'I'll probably stay in this part of your room, it's dark' She laughed. 'Your humor is so weird' She walked to her bathroom and changed her clothing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'MINA' The teacher looked angry at her. 'W-what?' 'Where are you with your thoughts, child' Estelle started to giggle. 'A boy probably' She said. Mina's eyebrows went up. 'N-no I am sorry Mr. Griffin I'll keep attention' The teacher smiled. 'Well then, sing a song to show them you talented voice' She sighted. Always! She was his little bunny too sing, why didn't he asked Estelle? She was way better! But still he was the teacher, and she did not want to stay there, after school. So she walked towards the teacher and took a seat behind the piano. 'What are you going to sing?' 'Sky fall by Adele' The teacher laughed. 'Well good luck' She started to play the song without any problem. Everybody became silence..Death silence. Everybody listened to her voice while she sang.

James moved a bit out of his safe corner. He could just walk around, maybe he could close all the curtains! He scribbled up and started to close every curtain he saw. 'Better' He said. He took a seat on the couch and fell asleep.

'James?' Mina gave him a soft push. His eyes opened immediately. 'What is it?' He asked. 'Well its 8 o'clock in the evening I thought maybe you were hungry?' 'Yes I am actually' Within a second he disappeared. Damn that guy was fast! Mina thought.

James saw the young boy walking in the dark alley. He really wanted virgin blood but in this age it was too difficult to find some..He grabbed the young boy and bit in his neck. It tasted so good, though it wasn't as pure as he wanted, but still the sweet taste! He left the still living boy in the alley and disappeared.

Mina already lay in her bed. He took more the time then he thought. 'James?' She whispered. 'Yes, Mina?' 'Could you close the door? It's a bit chilly' He smiled and closed the door. 'Will you come lay with me tonight? Instead of staring very creepy how I sleep?' she asked. How did she know? Did she feel it? Or saw it? Either way he did not mind to take of his clothes ,except his underwear, and lay next to her in bed. She crawled closer to him and let her head rest on his chest. 'Thank you' she said and slept further. Silly woman, mad woman, strange woman she was everything. He couldn't get a height of her. Though she tries to be tuff, going to school, live on her own but still she wasn't. He heard her heart pumping very calm, relaxed. She felt comfortable laying on his chest. He did not mind, she was just a young woman, searching for love probably, someone she could spent years... He stopped thinking. What if Mina was the one he searched for? He had to admit he was a bit curious on how she was in bed. Would she be passionate? Did they have other things then he had? Questions, questions, question, and he couldn't answer them only she could. He would wait..until the time was there. Then he would seduce her on his own way.

The next morning Mina was already gone. Strange, he did not hear her leaving. Well it didn't matter. He stepped out of the bed, sprayed some deodorant in his armpits and walked around in her small home. His eye fell on a magazine called: Woman Needs. He picked it up and started to read. 'Woman cannot live alone these years! Burglars and more on page 14' He read out loud. 'Well they are right you know' A woman voice said. He turned around and looked at Cherry. She wore a leather coat who reached her ankles, a red leather pants and a black shirt. 'Hello Dracula' Her heels ticked on the floor when she walked towards him. 'How did you came in?' He asked. 'I watched Mina already for over a year' She said and took a seat on the couch. 'Why?' 'She helped me, I was still in the tunnel where you left me, I grabbed every human I could to eat. She was naïve and thought I was poor and needed shelter and food' He frowned his eyebrows. 'So I grabbed her too, but I did not drink until she died, I let her live and used my hypnotic powers to let her forget' Hypnotic. She gained her powers too over the years so why was he so surprised? She looked better then when he first met her. 'I found out that every vampire gets special powers over the years' She started. 'Indeed we do' He said. 'I can bend ice, and let it snow whenever I want' He smiled. He already had thought that. The first time she cried he already saw it. 'So what do you want from me now?' He asked. 'Nothing, just be good to her, I don't want her to get hurt or anything. I see her as my daughter I never had' She said. She wanted children! He felt bad for her, at some point he wanted to have children too, but never could because of his vampirism. 'I will, if I don't you have my permission to kill me, without a fight' Cherry smiled. 'I will keep that one in mind, well I have to go it's getting lighter every second' she winked and disappeared.

'Mina, what is going on? you look like a zombie or vampire the past two days' Estelle closed her locker and peered into the eyes of her friend. Mina hated that, Estelle knew her better than her parents also she had those dark brown eyes who could look into her soul. 'I just don't sleep well..' 'It's a man isn't it?' She started to make her happy sounds. 'No, No Estelle it's just...' Mina fell on the ground with her eyes closed. 'Mina? O god Mina?' Estelle kneeled near her and started to scream. Her classmates came right away and called 911. 'I will bring her to the hospital, the ambulance will take too long' Addison said. He lifted Mina and putted her in his Lexus 430. Everybody watched how he drove away.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'She lost a lot of blood, sir' The doctor said. Addison tried to see Mina. 'Please, I want to see her' He said. The doctor sighted and let him pass. Her eyes opened slowly and she shivered. 'W-where am I?' On the hallway she heard her mother yell to a assistant: 'I AM HER MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU' The door opened and she walked in. Her hair looked terrible and her face was red. 'Mina' She said and hugged her. 'Mom, I don't know what happened' She said. 'Honey, you lost a lot of blood on a strange way' Her mother explained. 'You need a lot of rest' Addison said. 'Do you want to go home? Or are you going home with your mother?' he asked. 'No, I want to go home, please' Her mother smiled. 'I will talk to the doctor and after that you can go home with Addison' She walked away. 'Thank you' Mina said.

James walked on the ceiling. Mina wasn't home yet and he was worried. You could never tell with vampires around..right? He laughed. He was a vampire himself. When he heard someone walking towards the door he hid himself in the bathroom. He smelled a male and Mina..

'Thank you Addison but I can walk again' He putted her down and smiled. 'What?' she asked. 'Well I saved you..you could at least invite me in' In his eyes was a strange glance and Mina didn't like it. No she had to shiver and for a second she wanted to scream and run away. Why didn't she went with her mother? Because she was stupid, like always. 'Well I'd rather go to bed, take my medicine, and sleep' she said. He grabbed her and she gasped.

James opened the door, pulled Mina inside and hit the young boy on his nose, just on time. 'W-what, Mina I didn't knew you had a boyfriend' Addison screamed. 'Can I eat him' James asked and looked at the bleeding nose of the boy. 'No James, please come back inside, it's okay' He took a step back so she could stand at the door. 'Please Addison, go home, call Leila and ask her to do your nose' Before Addison could say something she closed the door. 'Are you okay? I have waited for you' James said. She wanted to thank him, but instead of doing so, she fell in his arms. 'My medicine' She said. He putted her on bed and searched in her back. A strange, small, orange box fell in his hands. He gave it to Mina and within a blink he also had a glass of water. 'Thank you' She said and took 3 pills.

When she fell asleep he checked her neck and pols. He saw several bites and knew Cherry and he weren't the only vampires here. Then again the question was: Who were the others? He only bit a couple of humans and changed them. He would find out soon, but first he had to search Cherry and let her guard over Mina.

'What? When? I mean I haven't seen anybody near her except you, and I always followed her when she went out at night' 'Then how did she get bitten? I didn't do it otherwise I probably have changed her then' She nodded. 'Well I will visit her, and stay with her, you should search the one who bit her then' Cherry said. 'Thank you' He disappeared in the night, to search the one who bit Mina.

'I want my favorite snack, where is she?' The young woman looked at the others. 'We cannot pass the old one..' ' THEN FUCK YOU!' The woman grabbed the young man and ripped his head off. 'Someone else who can't pass the old one? I NEED BLOOD!' The others disappeared and she took a seat in her own made throne. 'So tell me, what is your plan if the old one kills them, and you are on your own?' A handsome man walked towards her. That smell..He was old..very old. 'Who are you?' She asked carefully. 'Count Dracula the second' Her eyes peered into his, she tried to read his mind..but he was blocked. 'I've heard the bloody stories and I don't believe you are him' She said. 'Well I know who I am but who are you?' 'Mary King, I was bitten in Sweden by a woman named Lana, long time ago, when I was still a child..' He laughed. Lana let someone live? 'Well dear girl, I changed Lana, and killed her also' Her eyes became big. Yes be surprised, and give me a good reason to not kill you. 'Fine I believe you, now tell me, Count Dracula what can I do for you?' She smiled. Fake..he could see it. She was scared... good he would take advantage of it. 'I want your blood, your life, and your ash fading away!' She stood up and appeared in front of him. 'I won't without a fight!' She said. Who did she think she was? Older than him? Amy jumped upon him and tried to smack him. He was faster, much faster. He grabbed her pols and swing her around. Finally he let go and she flew against a wall. With his telekinetic power he let her stay stuck against the wall. 'Fuck you Dracula, you may kill me and the others, but you will never be on your own, NEVER' He smiled. 'Well maybe that's so but I think I don't mind that. What I do mind is that you pick humans who wouldn't hurt a fly. And sorry lady I am not very fond that part' She made a choke sound when his grip was getting tighter. 'Fuck you' 'That language, it's so awful, you are old enough or so I thought that you could be a grandma or elder' Her eyes almost plopped out of her head. 'Really I hope, when I die, you will be lonely forever' She yelled. 'Well that may be so, goodnight' He ran towards her and ripped her heart out and broke her neck. Then he drunk all her blood until she stopped moving. Slowly she changed in dust. Well Cherry would take care of the others..or he hoped so.

When James went back to Mina's he saw Cherry ripping of someone's head. 'Well you just missed the party' She said dryly. 'So I've noticed' She cleaned his be blooded face with a tissue out of her pocket. 'I am going home now, I'll probably see you around' She said with a smile. 'Of course you will, goodnight' She nodded and ran towards a home and climb upon the roof. She disappeared and he walked into Mina's house. 'Where were you?' She asked. Mina looked terrible. She was pale and had dark circles underneath her eyes. 'I was searching for food , nothing more, what are you doing out of bed?' He asked. 'I was bored and waited for you' She said. 'Mina, go back to bed, you need all the sleep you can get' 'Maybe' she said and walked to her small kitchen and grabbed a glass. Her hand started to shake and the glass fell on the ground. 'Damn it ' James saw it all happening from the little distance he stood. She was cursing and grabbed carefully the glass splinters from the ground. 'Mina, let me do that, go to bed' She threw it madly on the ground. 'I CAN'T HAVE IT!' She screamed. He looked into her blurry eyes. 'I need to go to school, I want to go out! BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I AM SICK! I look awful and my friends aren't my friends, I am tired all..' James grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. 'You are going to bed and take the sleep you need' He said. 'Yes, James' She said calm and walked slowly to her bed.

The next morning Mina lay on the ground and studied James's face. He hang upside down on the ceiling with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She felt much better after she slept. When she woke up she first searched for James, but couldn't find him. So she dressed herself and did her hair and make- up after a bath. Now she was studying James, whom she found on her ceiling, and waited until he would wake up. After a while she was bored and started to clean her house. it was 19.00 O'clock when she looked at James again. Why did a vampire needed so much sleep? 'Okay if you don't wake up, never mind then' She grabbed her car keys, wich her mother had brought, and walked away.

'Mina!' Estelle looked up when she saw her friend walking into the club. 'How are you doing? I mean I was so shocked when you fell on the ground' She said. 'How dare you? To walk right over to me and pretend nothing happened?' Mina asked. Estelle frowned her eyebrows. 'W-what do you mean?' She asked. 'I haven't been on school for almost a week and you didn't call me, or come by, you didn't even come over in the hospital! How do you think I feel?' Estelle opened her mouth to say something but Mina already walked away. 'Mina! Mina Please, I can explain!' But she ignored her.

She putted of her leather coat and gave it to the man guarding the v.i.p space. 'Who do you think I am? A dumb ass? You don't have permission!' She looked with a strange glance in her eyes. 'You should search another job! How can you not recognize me?' He looked better at her. 'Mina?' 'Duh, who else?' ' I am so sorry, please, walk in' She walked to the couch and ordered a cosmopolitan. A man at the bar looked at her. Yes she looked great, she knew. Her hair was curled, she wore a sexy red dress and high heels. Her eyes looked sensual and her lips sexy red. Of course the man would look. She did not expect anything else. 'Vicki, who is that man over there?' She asked at the waitress. 'Ow that's Brandon Hugh a music producer' 'That so? Well offer him a drink from me, will you' Vicki nodded and walked away. She saw how he looked and smiled and ordered a martini. He walked to the her and stopped because her guard said so. 'I just wanted to thank the lady, if I may' He was charming, she had to admit. 'Let him pass, please' He did what she said, and the handsome Brandon took a place next to her. 'Thank you for the martini' He said. 'No problem, now tell, what brings a music producer to a club like this?' She asked. 'Well you never can tell, maybe there are talents here, who can sing' He said and winked. 'So you've heard about the open mic night' She said and smiled. 'Yes and about Mina Thompson' Her red lips curled a sexy smile. 'Well I will show you my talent then' She said and walked to the stage. 'Mina Thompson ladies and gentle man' She smiled and said: 'Because we have a special guest tonight I will sing my version of Blue velvet' The visitors laughed and clapped. Then she started to sing.

James sat at the bar and heard Mina sing for the first time. It sounded so pure and beautiful. Not too fast, not to slow. He loved it. But he did not like the person who was sitting in the v.i.p part. He smelled like a vampire, not an old one though. Well he was here now and kept an eye on Mina. She was beautiful and he liked her voice, so he was enjoying watching her.

Mina walked of the stage and looked at Brandon. 'So what do you think of it?' She asked. 'You are very talented, here take my card and call me if you have time to lunch sometime and talk about the terms and conditions' He winked and gave a small card with his name and number. 'Thank you' She said. He greeted her and walked away. James walked towards the private space. 'Stop, you don't...' 'I want you to take a break' He said. The man nodded and walked away. 'Hello James' Mina said and took a sip of her drink. 'Good evening Mina' He took a place next to her. 'You look different, beautiful, I liked your song too' He said. 'Thank you, would you like a drink?' she asked. 'No I only drink one thing' He was so charming. 'So what brings you here?' She asked. 'I am here to keep an eye on you' 'Why?' 'Because there are a lot of vampires who really wants your blood' She shivered. 'I only don't know if Brandon is a friend or foe' 'Brandon is a vampire?' her eyes became big. 'Not so old maybe 50 or 100 years' 'Damn, they really are unnoticeable' He laughed. Of course they were. How did they else feast in the nights? He looked her in the eyes. She was really gorgeous tonight. So passionate and sexy. Only one smile of her made him burn from the inside. Tonight! Tonight he would take her and make her his! 'James, let's go home, I'm bored' She said. Exactly his thought!

Finally home she opened the door and let him pass before she closed and locked it behind her. 'James, I wanted to say I feel very attracted to you, maybe it's because you are a vampire or you used hypnotic powers on me, but I really wanted to say that to you' His eyes became big. This woman just said what she felt and thought? He wasn't used to it, but he liked it. Yes Mina you are going to be his! Right now! James walked towards her and locked his lips with hers. She opened his blouse and pants while they walked towards the bed. He unleashed her beautiful breasts of the red dress and kissed her neck. Softly he pushed her on the bed and threw her underwear away. 'You smell good Mina' he whispered. His eyes lightened. 'Less talking' She said and turned the places around. He lay under her while she took him for a ride. Slowly she moved on him. He turned them around and went faster. She moaned and sweet words came rolling out of her mouth. When they both came he went off her. 'Oh, I am so not done with you yet' She whispered. He frowned his eyebrows. She kissed his lips and slowly she went down to his jewels. First she softly putted her lips on it and took it in her mouth. The feeling he got from that was so sensual, so sexy, SO EROTIC. He started to moan as she gave love to his friend down there. Mina stopped when she felt that he would came. Fast she took a seat on it and catched it up. 'What did you think about that, Dracula?' His eyes were so bright in the darkness, she had to smile, it told her she did well. 'Did you ever had sex on the ceiling, love?' He asked. She nodded no. He laughed and used his powers to push them both on the ceiling. 'Well all kind of experience is welcome' She whispered. Like it was her bed she lay on her back and let him do the work. Her hunger to more wasn't going to change. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted more, and more, and he would give it! He went faster and faster and later he was on his fastest. When she finally moaned of relief he stopped. 'Do you want more, love?' he asked while they landed on the bed. 'Of course!' This woman was unstoppable! 'But this time I give you my back' She said and turned around showing her butt to him. Were all of the woman like this? Only woman of the night would have given him that...for a price of course.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mina woke up. What a night she had! She went to the shower and washed herself. James was still sleeping but she had to go to school...not that she wanted of course.

'OMG' Katherine pointed to Mina. 'What a hell?' Someone else said. Yes she looked different, more secure, hotter, after she had showered she grabbed her most sexy clothes. She wore a black tight dress who surely cared for it you could see her good body. Her boots with high heels surely made an impression. Her red lips curled up when she smiled and stopped at her locker to grab her books. 'What happened to you last night?' Estelle looked curious. But Mina was still angry at her and ignored her. 'Mina, serious?' She said. Hip swinging she walked to her classroom and took a seat. Today she felt very good. And tonight she wanted more!

James grabbed a apple and played with it, using his telekinesis. The apple flew around a bit and after that it landed perfectly in the fruit basket. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday night. Mina was a passionate person. One who was very vulnerable for his charms and touches. Mina was everything for him! He wanted to have her tonight again! And again! Yes when she will walk in tonight he will grab her and kiss her over and over!

'Mina wait' Dave ran towards her and she stopped with rolling eyes. 'What?' She asked annoyed. 'I was just wondering, would you like to go out tonight?' Damn, why did he asked that? there must be something or someone in particular who send him! She looked behind him and saw Katherine with a big smile, waiting. 'You know Dave, you are a great guy, but I don't date guys who like to play as a puppet for Katherine, so I wish you a good day and say hi to her ' She winked at him and walked away. 'And?' Katherine asked. 'Well she is right, I am your puppet, and from now on not anymore, bye' 'DAVE' Katherine yelled.

Mina drove back to her home after she grabbed a bite at the MacDonald's. She wanted James, badly. When she finally got home, and opened the door, James awaited her. 'James' She said and ran towards her. He kept her in a strong hug and slowly they float to the ceiling. 'I want you NOW' She commanded. 'And I am yours...NOW' He bumped into her and she moaned immediately. 'MINA, Be mine! FOREVER!' He whispered. She was his, forever, always! Suddenly he stopped and they landed on the ground. 'W-what?' She asked. Did he heard it right? Footsteps and voices.

'You are sure, sir?' The police officer asked. Addison nodded. 'Here it happened and I want you to grab him and kill him or I don't know what, but do something!' Katherine walked towards Addison and stood next to him, and smiled. 'Well let's go Stefan, let's check if there is really a rapist here'

Mina opened the door and looked at the police officers. 'THERE' Katherine pointed at James. 'H- He...YOU SEE' She started to cry and hid her face against the chest of Addison. 'It's okay, calm down' he whispered. 'Put your hands against your back!' Stefan said. James frowned. 'What is going on?' Mina asked. Stefan putted the handcuffs around the polses of James. 'This man over here is coming with us, and you too' The other said. 'B-but, I don't...' They walked to the police car but suddenly stopped. 'Mina..the light' He hissed. 'Officer fast he is allergic to the sun!' They pushed them into the car and darkened it. 'Better?' Mina nodded. 'Mina, do you want to stay with me? Forever?' Mina heard the voice of James in her head. She looked to her right, and peered into his eyes. 'Yes' She whispered. He smiled. Within a second the car started to float. 'Oh MY GOD, JIMMY! We are FLOATING' Stefan yelled. Jimmy looked outside and screamed like a girl. James sat still in the backseat, like a statue, staring into the eyes of Mina. Jimmy took a change, and jumped out of the car. Stefan followed. 'Are they gone yet?' James asked. Mina nodded. Slowly they landed on the ground again and the handcuffs opened themselves. 'Let's go to my home tonight, Mina, in Prague' He said hoarse. She looked difficult. 'Prague? How about my family...?' She asked. James frowned. 'I-I thought you wanted to be with me forever..' He whispered. 'I do, but first I want to say goodbye to my family' She said. James started to think. What was he doing? He wanted to take this young woman with him to Prague, but he forgot she couldn't live for forever, and she still had her family. Something he also had..years ago. How could he be so selfish? He kidnapped Justine, but after a while she was okay with it..fell in love with him. And Mina was already in love with him but still could not live without saying goodbye to her family. No he would not take her to Prague, he would sell his castles and use the money to buy a house here. 'Mina, we could stay here, together, I will sell my castles' She smiled. 'I really would love that' she said and kissed him.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue,

'No Susan, we cannot meet tonight, I have a dinner with my husband!' After a laugh and a greeting Mina hung up. 'Sweetheart?' James walked down the stairs and kissed his beloved wife. 'Who was that?' He asked. 'Susan Sarandon, she wanted to meet tonight to talk about our upcoming movie' She explained. 'Well to bad, because tonight it's the night' He said and blinked.

After James sold all his castles, by showing the rightful ownership he hid in every castle, he bought an apartment near the sea. Mina loved it and soon after she broke through with her acting and singing. 2 years later they married and today they were going to celebrate their third year. And today he would bite her, as promised. But first she wanted to enjoy human food for the last time.

'A beef wellington, please' She ordered. Mina looked great in her red dress. Some people recognized her and asked for her handwriting but further she could eat in peace.

'How was your dessert, my love?' He asked while opening their apartment door. 'Sweetheart, my dessert is coming now' She closed the door and locked it.

An hour later Mina woke up and looked at James. 'Are you ready my love?' He asked. She nodded. He first kissed her lips and neck before he bit her. The blood tasted so sweet, so good, but he had to stop. She was gasping but did not shiver or started to fall in shock. 'Drink my blood, love' He bit in his hand and let some drops fall in her mouth. She drank it fast and died within a minute. Slowly she started to change, her hair grew, her lips filled, her breast became bigger and al her scars and bruises she got from her job disappeared. When she woke up she took a deep breath. 'Calm down, love' He whispered and held her in his strong arms.

Yes they would live forever. James finally found his love and he would never, never lose her!


End file.
